Dinosaur Skin Pack 2
Description This is the second skin pack that was released for Primal Carnage. Like the first one, this skin pack contains one skin for each dinosaur. The skins included in this skin pack are the Leopard Spot Carnotaurus, Ivy Striped Novaraptor, Autumn Red Pteranodon, Poison Dart Dilophosaurus, and Obsidian Tyrannosaurus. Leopard Spot Carnotaurus The “Green Spotted Jungle Adept Spiked Level 2 Abelisaurid” (more commonly known as the “Leopard Spot” or “That Big Green Spotty One Over There” to anyone outside of the research laboratories) Was a part of the trend of creating dinosaurs that became nearly invisible in deep green jungle locations in an attempt to increase their stealth and hunting capabilities in the wild. It was all seemingly going very well with very positive and encouraging results, things took a turn for the worse however when the batch was taken on their final field tests. Not much is known about what actually happened as the reports were rather… embarrassing: Final Report *Subject/s Performance: N/A *Future Viability: N/A *Condition of Subjects: Unknown *Field Test Final Results: Inconclusive *Evaluators Comments: We, misplaced them Ivy Striped Novaraptor Now, sometimes science isn’t all about efficiency and breaking new and untrodden ground, sometimes things are simply done on a whim. In this case the reason was artistic. A young researcher in the DNA labs decided that she could do a better job at creating an artistically appealing and practically functional Novaraptor at the same time, and without seeking authorisation she designed and bred her walking canvas, her masterpiece of form and function. What she didn’t count on was the reactions of her co-workers, ranging from mere apathy to ridicule and laughter. They even decided to keep the batch and nicknamed it “the Watermelon” just to have an excuse to laugh at her again. Poor Ivy, she was ahead of her time, and she could only hope that one day her striped Novaraptor would be appreciated for what it is. Autumn Red Pteranodon The Autumn Red Pteranodon is a strange creature; it was never created artificially like most of the other species and variants, they simply started to appear one day to the complete surprise of their handlers. The enclosures were sealed; no new specimens had been introduced into the controlled environment for some time. The new red Pteranodons were isolated and removed for study, but every time they removed 1 another appeared within a matter of days. It appears that the coloration changes were occurring naturally in the females in a remarkably short period of time. It was theorized that the captive females were forming a complex hierarchy and that dominant females went through these coloration changes as a display of their status among the group and presumably indicating their eligibility as a potential and superior mate. Poison Dart Dilophosaurus The genetically modified Dilophosaurus on The Island are, by their nature, a rather nasty bunch. During their time in captivity they managed to get their dedicated handler replaced no less than 11 times, some couldn't handle the constant and never ending replacement of clothing and garments the job necessitated (It seems the stains NEVER come out) one was removed due to abuse of the creatures poison gland secretions, he was found in an extreme state of self-induced intoxication whilst on duty, some just couldn’t handle the pressure and requested reassignment, most however had a rather untimely visit to the mortuary. So when the lab boys came up with this new variant the current handler at the time filed a rather lengthy complaint. Due to his extremely… colorful… use of language the exact complaint cannot be repeated, but the “Poison Dart” variant (so put as it was virtually undetectable in the shadows and the victim would never see the fatal attacks coming) was completely unnecessary and that if the boys in the white coats wanted to learn more about the Dilophosaurs they should come and pay him a visit, although he couldn't guarantee the coats would be quite so white when they leave. Obsidian Tyrannosaurus Not all scientist are completely objective, some have a rather warped sense of humor at times. In the creation of the “obsidian” pitch black Rex there was no science, there was no natural reasoning, there was absolutely no point to its creation other than because the Lead researcher decided he wanted to do it. Nobody was going to question his actions, he was in charge of the lab at the time and he simply had this strange compulsion to take what was already a monstrously imposing and extremely dangerous creature and add a little “spice” as he called it. He wanted any and all who looked upon it to experience a shudder of horror down their spine. He wanted it to look as imposing as physically possible, to be a walking, towering shadow of death and destruction, striking fear into the hearts of its prey and for the last thing they see to be burned forever on their soul. It seems he succeeded in his goal and I’m sure he would have been very proud of his accomplishment if he were still around… the screams apparently were heard on the other side of the facility. The animal was contained again but a new Lead Researcher was needed. Someone higher up also has warped sense of humor it seems. Skin Demonstration Video Category:Skins Category:Skin Packs Category:Dinosaur Skins